


The Four Maidens

by CuddlyChristina2017



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Four pretty sisters meet nine handsome vampires, In other words he seems to like women with bigger breasts (no offense to Yui), Kanato is starting to show masochistic tendencies, Kinda surprised as to how they're okay with it though, Laito is clearly a breast man, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Picked as brides for marriage, Post-Ayato ending in original game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyChristina2017/pseuds/CuddlyChristina2017
Summary: The four Winchester sisters were raised with great care by their parents in London. When the youngest eagerly convinces her older sisters to travel to Japan, they encounter Yui Sakamaki (nee Komori), the wife of Ayato Sakamaki. Then the four sisters realize that they have become candidates for marriage to the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers...





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: It seems Christmas has come and gone, and we got new goodies under the tree! ^.^
> 
> Speaking of the holidays, the following story that I have published here is my first Diabolik Lovers fanfiction.
> 
> Yeah, I know what you're thinking - A fanfic for a game about possessive vampires that likes to treat their prey like garbage, especially Yui (who is seriously needing some personality development if you ask me), hence the nickname 'Diabolk Wifebeaters'; how do you pull it off?
> 
> Well, I'm not really a fan of adding abuse in my fanfiction, but in this fanfic, I'm gonna try and make the Sakamaki boys and the Mukami boys as human as I can, without having them resorting to beating the crap out of the opposite sex.
> 
> The story also happens to take place after Ayato's best ending in Haunted Dark Bridal, although the Mukami brothers also appear in the story.
> 
> With that said, enjoy! (If you dare!)
> 
> Also, I don't own Diabolik Wifebeater-I mean Lovers! -_-; But I do own the Winchester sisters.
> 
> UPDATE: Fixed up the text a little.

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a well-known, well-bred family in London, England, who took pride as being very prestigious. Duke Alfred Winchester, and Duchess Marie Winchester were in good graces with the royal family, and the Duchess also happened to be a lady in waiting for the Queen.

The Duke was a very noble and proud man, who excelled in horseriding, swordfighting, and chess. He was also a very good strategist, and was considered to be wise and smart.

Together, they had four daughters: Rose, Annabella, Catherine and Notia. Each of the four daughters were unique in their personalities, as well as their flaws.

First was Rose, described as being calm and collected, and was kind-hearted and friendly, but also very much of a prude, as well as being high-maintenance. She had long brown locks that she inherited from her father, and ended at her waist, and which she always kept in a ponytail, secured with a blue ribbon, and possessed eyes of the same color as her hair.

Next was Annabella, was very haughty and arrogant, but often becomes flustered around the opposite sex, and was prone to blowing a fuse whenever she was provoked (although she was very poor at cooking and cleaning). Her long, dark brown hair was always kept in a neat bun, and was decorated with a yellow rose, and her eyes were a rich grey color, the same color as her father's eyes.

Catherine was the third daughter, and was meek, docile, and very clumsy, and often stuttered in her words. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which she possessed from her mother was kept in a ponytail that always rested on her right shoulder, and had a red headband on top, and her eyes were bright and yellow.

Finally, there was Notia, a bright, cheerful young girl who was very childish, and had frequent mood swings, as well as being very cowardly. Her long, blond hair was always kept in an elegant braid, secured with a pretty green ribbon, and had bright, baby blue eyes that her mother also had.

The four sisters often indulged in telling each other ghost stories, and had always taken a fancy to reading books on legendary creatures. Whether it was the werewolves, the mummies, the vampires, or even the ghosts, their hobby was considered their guiltiest pleasure.

Of course, they also had special interests of their own: Rose enjoyed sewing and making beautiful dresses, Annabella often practiced archery, Catherine loved to cook and clean for her family, and Notia loved to sing, specifically J-Pop music.

So much so that one day, during the summer, Notia was able to convince her sisters to travel to Japan with her, to see if they can appreciate her Japanophile-like lifestyle. At first, things went well for the four sisters, until one night...

They were greeted by a young girl named Yui, who explained that she was not only a vampire (much to their surprise), but that she was also wed to Ayato Sakamaki (a circle-like bite mark encircled her ring finger). To the four sisters, Yui seemed carefree and cheery, much like Notia, but somehow, she had a mischievous streak in her due to her time spent with the Sakamaki brothers.

"I knew you would come." she simply said.

The female vampire was able to persuade the four sisters to join her at the spacious residence belonging to her husband, who had just become leader of the vampires, and although they were reluctant at first, Notia eagerly accepted, and the quintet of girls arrived at their destination.

The four sisters were surprised when each of the Sakamaki brothers introduced themselves, as well as the visiting rival vampire Mukami brothers, and as the sisters introduced themselves as well, Yui explained to them that since Ayato was the only one of all the boys (Sakamaki or Mukami) that has wed, it seemed that the others were in need of more women for future brides.

For Rose, Shuu Sakamaki, Reiji Sakamaki, and Subaru Sakamaki, took interest in her, and chose to compete for her. The normally stoic eldest girl seemed hesitant due to the fact that she must spend time with any of the three brothers, but ended up complying. Kanato Sakamaki and Laito Sakamaki chose the headstrong Annabella, and it seemed that since she was the most stubborn of the four sisters, it was going to take a few days to make her willing to become a vampire bride.

Ruki Mukami and Yuma Mukami picked Catherine, and this prompted the shy blue-haired girl to tap her index fingers together, as she simply fidgeted with worry. Finally, Kou Mukami and Azusa Mukami brought their attention to Notia, who was very naive and easy to break in as a bride.

With their fates sealed as future vampires and future virgin brides, the four Winchester sisters's new life in the Sakamaki mansion began the next night. The young men had taken delight in flirting with the girls, and often made advances on them as the next few nights passed.

Rose's stoicness seemed to falter during each meeting with Shuu, Reiji and Subaru; she remembered a boy she liked that she promised to marry when they got older, but now the possibility was left in the dust. Annabella was uncomfortable with both Kanato and Laito spending time with her (individually, of course) each night; her once aloof attitude began to diminish however, and she began to show a surprising good amount of respect and obedience to them.

Catherine was incredibly submissive, and often apologized to either Ruki and Yuma whenever she tripped and fell; at the same time, she vowed to devote herself to either one of them. And Notia was able to learn of Yui's reasons why she met the Sakamaki and Mukami siblings: when her father, a priest, went abroad, she was forced to live in a mansion with the Sakamaki brothers. They knew she had Cordelia's heart within her, and eventually, she chose Ayato out of all the Sakamakis, as her husband.

After she was broken in, her personality changed rather oddly: she was once naive and kind, but began to develop a very docile streak, especially when she was around Ayato. But she was also very playful, often wanting to tease the four sisters as much as the Sakamakis and Mukamis.

It was there, on the fifth night, that the four sisters would soon make their decision...


	2. A Fateful Night, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting! Now on with the show!

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose and Shuu**

Shuu invited Rose to the music room after she finished primping herself up, making sure that her clothes had no wrinkles, and also making sure that her makeup was spot on. As she finally left her guest room, which was also shared by her sisters, she made her way into the music room.

This was also the fifth night that the four Winchester sisters had visited the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers, and that it would also be the same night that they would choose whom to wed, due to Yui believing it was destiny that brought them at the mansion.

"I knew you would show up." he said with a small smile.

"Of course." she replied as she sat before him.

He then took out his favorite violin, and asked, "Do you like music?"

"Well...yes. I always loved listening to jazz; my sisters have different musical tastes, though. Notia listens to pop music, especially J-Pop, Catherine preferred classical music, especially by the likes of Beethoven and Mozart. Annabella enjoys alternative and grunge, on the other hand." she replied.

"So you never listened to violins in music before?" he asked.

"No, not really. I always liked listening to the saxophone." she responded.

"Then maybe you should like what I will be playing." he told her.

Shuu began to play the violin, which he had often enjoyed in his spare time. To his surprise, Rose listened in, and couldn't help but enjoy the melody the instrument was making.

A small smile crept on her lips, and she closed her eyes as she felt as though she was lulled by the violin. When he finished, he asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I can't help but be amazed by how beautiful it sounded. You're very good at it." she replied.

He smiled back, and let out a small chuckle, before he resumed his music-making. At the same time, he couldn't help but admire her, wondering she had underneath her lace blue dress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabella and Laito**

Annabella was appalled at first whenever Laito referred to her as "Bitch", but was rather pleased when he also referred to her as "Annie". Of both nicknames, she believed that "Annie" was a finer nickname.

Out in the courtyard, she had prepared her prized bow and arrow, and aimed the arrow at an apple that was placed on a large podium. When she let go, the arrow quickly pierced the apple, and to her surprise, he put down his crossword puzzle book, approached the podium, and pulled the arrow out of the apple.

Laito then took a bite out of the apple, and after he finished eating and swallowed it, he grinned and said, "You're pretty good at using a bow and arrow, and this apple sure looked tasty."

"Thanks. I've been honing my skills since I was ten." Annabella replied with a faint smile.

"Speaking of apples, you want a macaroon?" he asked.

"Um, no. I'm not one for sweets." she replied.

"Your loss, Annie." he said with a playful demeanor, before giving the apple back to her.

She ended up eating the rest of the apple, indulging in pulling off a William Tell and impressing Laito. However, as she stared up at the sky, silently praising the beauty of the moonlight, he slyly crept up from behind and nearly squeezed her breasts.

Annabella gasped, and as a small flush occupied her cheeks, her hands were able to gently pry his own off of her chest. But at the same time, she knew he did this a few times each time she visited her, and she couldn't help but feel bad about what she did.

"Erm...I...I know you've groped my breasts a few times, but...can you...do that again?" she asked.

"Sure." he replied with a smile.

Laito then squeezed her breasts once more, and Annabelle cooed, apparently getting used to his actions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Catherine and Ruki**

"R-R-Ruki, y-your soup is s-s-served!" Catherine called out.

For the past few days, Ruki took advantage of her docile attitude, even going to great lengths as to making her obedient. He smirked as she approached him, gingerly holding a bowl of the soup she made for him.

However, she immediately tripped after looking the other way a little too much, and as she fell to the floor, the bowl of soup flew out of her hands and onto the ground. She simply knelt there, already ashamed and embarrassed.

"A-Aren't you gonna strangle me? O-Or whip me? Or e-even...?" she asked.

Ruki stood up and spoke as he walked up to her, "If you lick the soup off the floor, I won't hurt you. I promise."

Catherine's wide eyes were hopeful as she willingly crawled on all fours, beginning to do as he commanded her to. As she sipped and licked the soup off of the ground, he watched with a proud grin, and when she was finished, he offered her a hand.

"Th-Thank you..." she said as she gently gripped it, and once she stood up, she asked, "Wh-Why are you being s-so nice to me all of a sudden? I-I thought you were going to strangle me to d-d-death."

Indeed, in the past few nights, every time she made a blunder, he often stripped her and whipped her, and sometimes he'd even try and strangle her out of anger. However, it seemed he let her off the hook for once.

"Catherine...if you choose me over Yuma, then promise me that you'll remain obedient to me...and only me...once you've become a vampire like Yui and your sisters." he replied, a confident smile forming on his lips.

"R-R-Really? Uh..." she responded, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, really." he said.

Catherine could only smile back, her cheeks blushing brightly as she pressed her index fingers together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notia and Kou**

As Kou put on one of his songs, he looked over at Notia and smirked. For the past few days, she had been very willing towards him, and he often took advantage of her naivety by attempting to fondle her butt, as well as asking if she was a virgin (which, to his amusement, she responded with a 'yes').

"Nottie, I was wondering if you'd do me a little favor." he told her.

She was already playing her handheld video game when she heard him, and put the handheld device on one of the side tables. Approaching him with a curious expression, she asked, "Yes?"

"Would you like to do a little dance for me?" he asked.

"Me?" Notia responded, and as she blushed brightly, she bit her lower lip, but he added, "Don't be so naive, I bet you can dance and strip to my music, right?"

"Um...okay." she said.

Kou turned the volume up ever so slightly, he watched from the other side of the room as the young woman began to move her hips left and right. Her shaky hands reached the sides of her skirt, and began pulling it down slowly but steadily.

As her miniskirt dropped onto the floor, Notia kicked it aside and turned around, so that she was shaking her butt before his eyes. She then faced him, and her hands unbuttoned her blouse, and within seconds, she took it off and threw it to where her skirt was.

"Come here." he said.

She nodded and sauntered over to him, so that he took her in his lap. He locked lips with hers in a rather passionate kiss, and while he held onto her, he was about to unfasten her bra, when she suddenly flinched and backed off.

"No...Not right now. Maybe..." she said, but trailed off.

"Maybe after you select me as your mate? You promise?" he asked with a small grin.

"Okay, a promise is a promise." Notia responded with a smile before getting her blouse and skirt back on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose and Reiji**

After meeting Shuu, Rose had made her way to the dining room, as Reiji had invited her to have tea with him. Making sure her hair looked good, and her makeup spot-on, she stepped inside, and as she sat back, his voice called out to her.

"I see you have arrived, Rose..." he said as he set down the tea set on the table.

"Of course." she replied with a smile.

Somehow, looking at him in the eye managed to refresh her memory: she remembered a handsome, blond young man who was bespectacled like the vampire and was that good-looking. She had a crush on him during their time spent at school, but was unsure if she was willing to tell him her feelings.

In fact, Rose was about to meet him and spill the beans when Notia convinced her to travel to Japan with her, along with Annabella and Catherine. She felt guilty that she never had to chance to confess her love to him, but since she was destined to wed one of the Sakamaki brothers, she was able to consider the boy from school as just a friend.

As she sipped her tea, she suddenly glanced at Reiji, who apparently knelt before her, and gently kissed the tips of her fingers. She could only blush as he licked and suckled them, making sure not to bite her.

"You're not biting me, aren't you?" she asked.

"Of course not...not until we wed." he replied.

He then stood up, and with a gleam in his eye, he kissed her deeply. Rose's eyes widened as she could only comply; usually he was a gentleman to her, but sometimes, he enjoyed making his move on her, going so far as to try and have sex with her outdoors during one night, but she vowed to do to the deed after she married, much to his disappointment.

Reiji's lips then reached the nape of her neck, kissing and lightly sucking the area, while trying not to leave his mark with his fangs. She shuddered and held onto him, but to her surprise, he looked at her and smiled.

"I spiked your tea." he told her.

Rose gasped, and immediately discovered that she had the urge to use the bathroom and pee as soon as possible. She nearly wet herself when she got there, and was able to sigh in relief as she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will focus on Annabella and Kanato, Catherine and Yuma, Notia and Azusa, and Rose and Subaru, and it will end with the sisters making their decision while Yui visits them.
> 
> Next, the next three chapters after that will focus on Rose and whomever she chosen, then the next two chapters are focused on Annabella, then two more on Catherine, and finally the last two with Notia, along with an added epilogue.
> 
> Hope to see you soon for the next chapter!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	3. A Fateful Night, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: As always, thanks for waiting! Time to pick up where we left off!

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabella and Kanato**

With his attitude towards her, Annabella could often think he was the youngest of the triplets, rather than the middle one. Regardless, she was able to get some cake for him to eat.

For the past few days, he had always been in control of the relationship, acting like some sort of little brother to her. But, to his surprise, she became a bit more domineering, and usually made advances on him, just to see him blush.

As Kanato began to eat, she began to ponder on what to do to take advantage of his seemingly obedient facade. She then asked, "When you're done eating, can you do me a big favor?"

He stopped eating, and with curious eyes, he replied, "Yes...?"

"Would you like to be my chair? I'm tired of sitting on this bloody floor." she said with an impish grin.

Dropping his cake, Kanato just stared at her, unable to speak. "A-A chair...? Wh-What do you mean...?"

Annabella rolled her eyes before she said, "Get on all fours."

Biting his lower lip, he did just that, and as he clenched his teeth in shame, she approached him, and sat on his back. He whimpered ever so slightly, and she smiled down at him with a confident gleam in her eye.

"See? Other than just yourself, I can also be in control whenever I'm around you. So what do you think?" she asked.

"O-Of course. Sure..." he simply responded.

Annabella then picked up the piece of cake that he was eating, and she ate the remainder of it, much to his chagrin. She then stood up, and knelt before him, giving him a sweet peck on the nose, before he finally sat up.

"So be it; I suppose we can take turns on who's dominant." he said, his bottom lip trembling.

"Good." she responded, and kissed him again, this time, full on the lips. She would then leave to fetch him another piece of cake, and after returning to his room, shared it with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Catherine and Yuma**

"So you never knew how to garden, right?" Yuma asked.

Catherine simply nodded, replying with, "N-No, I never d-d-did."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, before he resumed tending to the growing vegetable plants in the garden. From the start, she had obviously assumed he was a tall, menacing brute, but Yui told her that he was once timid and shy as a child.

The third eldest Winchester was also just as obedient with him as much as she was with Ruki, although compared to him, he seemed a bit less strict.

"B-But I always l-l-liked eating the v-vegetables you grew." she added.

"Is that so? Thanks." he replied.

Catherine was still sitting next to Yuma when he ran a hand across her lower leg, prompting a small gasp to escape her lips. He smirked, and his hand began to wander upwards, reaching her thigh until she spoke up.

"N-No, n-n-not here. I d-don't think this is a good idea." she said as she gently took his hand off of her thigh.

"Relax, I'm not gonna have sex with you out here." he told her as his hand came back to her leg, still stroking her soft skin.

"D-Does that mean you're g-g-going to wait until I select you over R-Ruki?" she asked.

"Exactly..." he said.

She let out a sigh of relief, and finally asked, "Y-Yuma...?"

He looked at her and replied, "Yeah?"

"P-Please touch my thigh...a-again, please." she said.

"Don't mind if I do." he responded with a grin.

Yuma's hand then began its slow, long journey upwards once again, eagerly planning to dive into Catherine's skirt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notia and Azusa**

Notia often noticed on how much of a do-S and a do-M Azusa was, and for the past few nights, she had her chance of dominating him, teasing him with knives and pretending to cut at his skin. So far, she gave him a cut on his back while he was bathing.

"Gosh, you're so naive, Azusa. Even when you try and hurt me with those knives; in fact, I couldn't help but give you the same treatment!" she said with a playful smile.

He simply shook his head in agreement, and just when he went back to playing with his knives, she immediately surprised him by pouncing on him, and began biting at his earlobe. This prompted him to drop whatever he was holding (knives, of course), and shudder at her actions.

"S-Stop that..." he stammered.

"You seriously want me to stop? Oh, you never cease to amaze with me with your semi-willingness." she responded.

As Notia's tongue reached into his ear, she cleverly picked up the knife Azusa dropped, and was about to take off his shirt in order to give him another wound, when he took her by surprise. He took the knife from her, and pinned her to the floor.

"Hey! What was that for?" she asked, her cheery mood suddenly turning bleak.

He knew that he can take advantage of her whenever her mood swings occur, so that whenever she was happy, she was the one in charge, and whenever she was sad or upset, she had to be obedient to whatever he commanded her to. As he traced his knife against the skin of her stomach after raising her blouse (without cutting at it), he slowly made a cut near her bellybutton.

"This...is your mark of obedience towards me if you select me." he told her with a small smile.

"Really?" she asked, her wide eyes brimming with curiosity.

"Yes..." he replied.

"Okay..." she responded, nodding her head in approval.

Notia would then lean in to nibble at one of his ears again, her carefree side coming back, and he let out a small sigh as she did her thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose and Subaru**

Rose breathed in the cool air of the night as she wandered through the courtyard, yet somehow, she was aware that Subaru was watching her. He was sitting near a tree, and was stubborn and capricious as usual.

She smiled before she approached him, and as she sat next to him, she asked, "What are you thinking about?"

He sighed and replied, "I don't understand why I'm one of the candidates to have your hand in marriage. Aren't you a little old for me?"

"Age doesn't matter, even when I become a vampire like you and your family." she told him.

For the past four nights, he was described by her as being moody, just like Notia. Sometimes, whenever he got mad, he'd try and strangle the eldest Winchester, until he realized that he was foolish in trying to kill her, and other times, he'd be taciturn, but somehow, he was rather gentle with her, as she was with him.

Rose let out a small chuckle as she took his hand, prompting Subaru to look at her with widened eyes. Unfortunately, he hardly had the time to tell her to let go when he realized that his head was on her lap.

Now laying straight on the ground, and giving him a view of her elegant facial features, he clenched his teeth and was about to curse at her when she spoke, "It's allright, Subaru. I'm being as gentle as I can."

As she stroked at his silver locks, he felt his initial anger begin to subside, and as he took a deep breath, closed his eyes. A small, unusual smile began to appear on his face as he stared up into her brown eyes.

"Do you feel any embarrassment?" she asked.

"No...Not at all. In fact, I...I feel more at ease." he told her.

"That's good." she said with a chuckle.

With the back of Subaru's head on her lap, Rose began to tell him stories of her life, as well as her younger sisters's. For once, she was able to tame the hidden beast within his soul.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their interactions with the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers, Rose, Annabella, Catherine and Notia were in their guest room. They were all noticeably anxious, although the youngest Winchester was seemingly excited, as Yui would come to their room to speak with them.

The door then opened, and as the light-haired human turned vampire entered the room, she closed the door and asked, "Did you enjoy your five nights at the Sakamaki estate?"

The four sisters each had their response.

"Yes."

"Mmhmm."

"Y-Yes."

"Yep!"

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Now the time is come to choose your selected future groom, but remember, Ayato had convinced them all to make sure that they bite you, so that you can become a vampire, just like me, when I married Ayato." she replied.

"By the way, have any of you had any experience before?" she asked.

The four Winchester sisters were surprised, and shook their heads no.

"Then, I'll make sure they'll go easy on you. I remembered mine with Ayato after we wed, and even though he nipped at me occasionally, he was rather gentle since I was one myself." she said.

"Starting with you, Rose; it's time to make your choice." she added as she sat with the sisters.

Rose knew that since she was going to be a vampire soon, she may well accept her fate. She closed her eyes and pondered, until she finally made her decision...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: the individual chapters for whoever any of the four sisters chosen, although sequence-wise, Rose is up first, then Annabella, then Catherine, and finally Notia.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	4. Rose's Decision: Selecting Shuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Happy New Year! And thanks for waiting, everyone!
> 
> P.S. This is where things get pretty steamy, hence the rating change.

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose's Decision: Selecting Shuu**

"I've made my decision. I've chosen Shuu." Rose said.

"Really? That's good, I'll go fetch you some clothes immediately!" Yui responded.

The light-haired girl then found an azure blue, strapless dress, white high heels and matching stockings for the eldest Winchester to wear. Once she was fully dressed, she would attend the ceremony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony went as planned, and it ended with him sinking his fangs into her neck. Rose let out a small gasp, and closed her eyes as she reveled in becoming a vampire within minutes.

Much like Ayato did to Yui, he then carved a 'ring' around her ring finger, and soon, the newly wedded lovers began to celebrate and consummate their union.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As music began to ring throughout the bathroom, Rose stood there with a rather awkward expression as Shuu undressed, so that he was stark naked before her. He then got into the bath, and outstretched his hand to her.

"Please join me." he said.

She blushed before proceeding to unzip her dress, then pulled off her high heels, her stockings, and finally discarding her bra and undies, as well as removing the ribbon from her hair, and letting it fall to her waist. Taking his hand, she gasped as the warm water tingled at her skin as she stepped in, but at the same time, sensing his body heat as she held onto him.

He seemed more or less pleased with marrying her, but was actually willing to consummate their marriage.

"Have you ever bathed with someone else before?" he asked.

"Well...when we were younger, Annabella and I took bubble baths together. But I never bathed with men before; I found it very embarrassing." she replied.

"Is that so?" he said, a small smile forming on his lips. "Then I'm glad that you're having a bath with a man like me...although I want to do more than just bathe." he added.

Rose had hardly any time to ask when he locked lips with hers, giving her a kiss that was more passionate than the ones he gave her as he stroked her long brown locks. The first time he kissed her was when after he freed her from the thorns and roses that were piercing through her skin, and she found it to be very awkward, as she never kissed a man before in all her life.

Shuu's lips would then travel lower, so that he kissed and lightly nibbled at the nape of her neck, where he bit into her for the first time. He marveled at the mark he made on her before he reached the valley in between her large, full breasts.

He smattered a rain of kisses onto the mounds before him, even providing light kisses on her already hardened nipples. That was when he decided to get out of the bath with her, placing her onto the floor.

Rose could only watch as Shuu's started at her neck, nibbling its skin before he went down to her breasts. He was able to draw each of her nipples into his mouth, and she gasped at his actions.

It wasn't long until his lips went down to her stomach, kissing the area around her navel, until he reached her inner thighs. Giving the area gentle kisses, he soon found himself tasting her femininity.

She gasped and bucked her hips, already possessed by the immense sensations building up within her. He was able to look up at her with a smile, before he spoke.

"Do you like that?" he asked her.

"Y-Yes..." she responded, and his smile widened at her response.

At the same time, his arousal was becoming more noticeable as his tongue went deeper into her. Shuu would then insert two of his digits into her, bringing his gaze back up to her with a grin.

"You're so beautiful...I want to look at you as you come..." he whispered.

Her breathing hitched, she grabbed onto his light-haired locks, and shuddered as she climaxed, and as he drank in her sweet fluids, he went up to face her to kiss her once more. Shuu then stared down at her as he admired her wet, flushed skin, before he went in between her legs once again, willing to take her.

Rose could only close her eyes, and take a deep breath, before he pushed his hardened masculinity into her. She tensed underneath him, but he was sure not to hurt her; she was after all, a virgin, and that she was all his.

He began to move slowly within her, rocking her body against the floor as he held onto her legs. To his surprise, Rose pulled him for a deep, passionate kiss, which also included a little tongue, something that she was nervous about doing.

However, she cast all awkwardness aside, and learn to enjoy the moment. Shuu smirked before he broke the kiss, and licked and sucked at the other side of her neck, which didn't have a mark.

It was only a matter of time before he dug in, tasting her sweet blood as he groped and fondled one of her breasts. She gasped, and wrapped her legs around him tightly, not wanting their coitus to end.

Their moans of bliss were even becoming as loud as the music that was playing in the background, and their bodies, once dripping with water, were now glistening under the bright light. He moved faster into her after having his fill, and kissed Rose once again; although she could taste her own blood, she indulged in its sweet taste.

Her hands dug into his strong back, her nails penetrating his skin, as well as her breasts crushing against his chest as her limits began to silently approach. Shuu clenched his teeth as his thrusts picked up the pace, and soon, he called out her name as he filled her within.

Following suit, she threw her head back and cried out, arching her back as she felt her release come and go. As he reluctantly pulled out of Rose, he laid next to her, giving her a small smile, before she asked, "Do you want to clean up? Then maybe...maybe we can continue in your bedroom."

"I thought you never asked." he replied, chuckling lightly before giving her another sweet kiss.

He stood up, and after they had a quick bath, he managed to carry her in his arms and exited the bathtub, leaving the bathroom - and their clothes - behind, so that they could retreat to his quarters for a rest, and perhaps another round together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Subaru's scenario!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	5. Rose's Decision: Selecting Subaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry to keep you guys waiting! However, this chapter takes place after A Fateful Night Part 2, where the sisters are set to make their decision, starting with Rose.

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose's Decision: Selecting Subaru**

"I've made my decision. I've chosen Subaru." Rose said.

"Really? That's good, I'll go fetch you some clothes immediately!" Yui responded.

The light-haired girl then found an azure blue, strapless dress, white high heels and matching stockings for the eldest Winchester to wear. Once she was fully dressed, she would attend the ceremony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony went as planned, and it ended with him sinking his fangs into her neck. Rose let out a small gasp, and closed her eyes as she reveled in becoming a vampire within minutes.

Much like Ayato did to Yui, he then carved a 'ring' around her ring finger, and soon, the newly wedded lovers began to celebrate and consummate their union.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Rose and Subaru entered his room, he simply stood there, and she gazed at him with an immensely concerned expression. It seemed that he was probably new to such "things", and was often teased about it by Laito.

"You seem a little worried...what's wrong?" she asked.

"Rose..." he said, and trailed off. He then took a deep breath before he spoke, "Rose, I...I just don't know where to begin...god, not only have we married, but we also have to consummate."

"Subaru, it's allright." she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not allright...I have a bad feeling that I might hurt you when we..." he told her, before trailing off again, and letting a small blush consume his cheeks.

"It didn't hurt when you bit me for the first time." she said with a smile.

"Yeah, but as I said, I'm worried that I'll hurt you!" he responded. "In fact...I can't believe you married someone who my mother conceived after she was raped by my father. I just wished you chose another candidate instead of me...because I feel like I don't deserve to be alive." he added before punching his fist against the wall.

During her time spent at the Sakamaki residence, he had threatened to stab himself with his dagger, but her gentle words were able to prevent him from killing himself in front of her, or worse, killing her instead. Since tonight was the night he was to marry her, he had to do all he can not to go mad and hurt either himself or his new bride.

"Subaru..." she managed to say before wrapping her arms around him from behind.

He gasped as he slowly turned his head around, to look at her with bewilderment. Unable to say anything, he clenched his teeth, and turned around to face her.

"You deserve to live, and when both of us are able to make a family together, you can forget about having such cruel parents." she said.

Subaru closed his eyes, and let out a small sigh, before taking her into his arms and kissing her full on the lips. Rose gasped, but returned the kiss just as deeply, wrapping her arms around his shoulders; once, she tried to kiss him during her stay at the Sakamaki residence, but he spat in her face, and he eventually apologized for what he did.

Breaking the kiss, she then went to fetch a blanket, and spread it across the floor, sitting on the ground as she awaited him to join her. They didn't bother doing it in the coffin, since it would be too crowded.

He went to her, and as he sat next to her, they kissed once more. Subaru would then undress Rose as quickly as she could, starting with her dress, her high heels, her stockings, and finally her strapless bra and undies.

Beginning at her toes, he kissed each one of the ten small stubs before proceeding to kiss her ankles. He went upwards, lightly sucking at the skin of her knees, until he reached her torso.

Subaru's hands reached her breasts, giving them strong yet surprisingly gentle squeezes, until he lowered down to bite at the hardened rosy tips atop her peaks. She gasped, and arched her back as his lips reached her collarbone.

As two of his digits slid into her entrance, one of her hands cleverly went to the growing arousal forming within his pants. This prompted a groan to escape his lips, and as he sat back, he watched as Rose curiously unzipped his pants, so that she could get a clear view of his exposed lower body.

"R-Rose..." he stammered as he stared down at her.

Her tongue gently ran across him, while placing both her hands around him. She then smiled up at him before taking him into his mouth, prompting him to ball the blanket with one hand.

Subaru's other hand ran across her brown hair, and was able to remove the ribbon with ease, before setting it aside. As he bucked his hips, wanting her to go faster, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty.

While he began removing his upper clothing, Rose's skill in servicing a man were beginning to show a little potential. Her head bobbed up and down, continuing her work with growing excitement.

Subaru clenched his teeth as he managed to moan her name, and it wasn't long before he expressed into her mouth. She was able to swallow most of it, and smiled a bit as she asked, "Did you...enjoy that, Subaru?"

"Y-Yeah...I did." he responded.

She smiled, before he began to remove the remainder of his clothes as well as his underwear, so that he sat naked on the floor with her. Pressing him onto the ground, she was able to kiss him sweetly, before straddling him, her already glistening womanhood pressed against his length.

Staring up at her with worried eyes, Subaru could only watch as Rose lowered herself onto him, prompting a small moan to escape her lips. She nearly bit her lower lip, noticeably due to the fact that he managed to take her innocence.

"Rose...I-I'm sorry..." he said.

"It's okay...I'll be gentle as I can, okay...?" she reassured him.

Closing his eyes, he sighed as his hands reached her buttocks, slowly moving his hips upwards to meet hers. He was very careful not to hurt her again, and as she rode him nice and slow, she felt the moonlight against her porcelain skin, making her all the more erotic.

He opened his eyes as reached up to her with one hand, silently squeezing one of her breasts. She set her hand over his, encouraging him to continue his ministrations during their lovemaking.

Once her initial discomfort had went away, Rose was able to ride him at a steady pace. Sweat trickled down her skin, as did his, as they mated with relentless desire.

Subaru then pulled her in for a very passionate kiss as he sat up, sometimes letting his tongue dance with hers, although gently, since she never tongue-kissed anyone in her life. At the same time, he had one hand on her breast, and the other on one of her hips.

His lips went lower, reaching to her breasts as he took an erect pink nipple into his mouth. Rose ran her fingers through his silver hair as he suckled, almost like a baby, and her moans became all the more labored.

With a slight pop, his mouth left her aching nub, and he would lick and at the area above her nipple. He then bit into her skin, sucking and licking as hard as he can as he tasted her sweet skin as well as her blood.

After having his fill, he had his hands on Rose's waist as her movements have become more frenzied, her moans and screams just as audible as his grunts and groans. "Rose...oh god...!" he managed to say, apparently close to his limits.

"Subaru, oh...!" was all she could say as she threw her head back.

They both cried out to the heavens as they came as one, and it wasn't long before Rose fell on top of him. She could hear Subaru's heartbeat as he looked down at her with a small smile, and wrapped his strong arms around her.

He kissed at her head before letting sleep briefly take both of them, and before long, it would be only a matter of time before they were willing to enjoy each others's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Reiji's scenario!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	6. Rose's Decision: Selecting Reiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! Just like the previous chapter, this one takes place after A Fateful Night Part 2. However, the next chapter, which focuses on Annabella, takes place after Rose chooses who she wants to marry.
> 
> P.S. 2014 was a really busy year for me, don't you think? ^.^
> 
> P.S.S. I'm also pretty lax when I write down update dates every time I add a new chapter... (proceeds to hit head on desk in embarrassment)

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rose's Decision: Selecting Reiji**

"I've made my decision. I've chosen Reiji." Rose said.

"Really? That's good, I'll go fetch you some clothes immediately!" Yui responded.

The light-haired girl then found an azure blue, strapless dress, white high heels and matching stockings for the eldest Winchester to wear. Once she was fully dressed, she would attend the ceremony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ceremony went as planned, and it ended with him sinking his fangs into her neck. Rose let out a small gasp, and closed her eyes as she reveled in becoming a vampire within minutes.

Much like Ayato did to Yui, he then carved a 'ring' around her ring finger, and soon, the newly wedded lovers began to celebrate and consummate their union.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Rose and Reiji entered his quarters, she could only feel her heart racing as she sat onto the bed after removing her high heels. He smirked as he approached her, removing his gloves so that he can touch her whenever he wanted.

Removing his glasses, and setting them on the nightstand, he leaned in and cupped her chin almost gently, before he asked, "Tell me, Rose...is this really your first time?"

She managed to respond with, "Actually...I never told you this, but...you almost looked like a boy I used to like. His name was Charles, and he attended the same school I go to."

"Is that so?" he said, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Well, yes, of course. Now that I am a vampire, I feel that Charles and I were better off as just friends." she replied, before giving him a genuine smile.

"Then that's good to hear, my love...now it's time for me to take you..." he told her, before locking lips with hers.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly as they deepened the kiss. She was awkward when her first kiss ended up with him slipping the tongue, but she had begun to get used to it.

Reiji was able to slip the dress off of her, revealing her strapless silk white bra and matching undies. He then unclasped her bra and threw it to where her dress was, and as one hand began fondling one of her breasts, he leaned in to nibble and kiss at her right ear.

Rose immediately let out a startled gasp as he toyed with her earlobe, and would sneak his other hand into her panties, his fingers sliding into her womanhood. He then looked at her with another chuckle, before giving her a gentle kiss.

At the same time, he slyly unzipped his pants, so that his arousal, already hard from the sight of her body, was fully exposed. She blushed even more as she wrapped one hand around his length, stroking it at the same pace as he did with his digits within her.

However, he decided to up the ante by laying back on the bed, and with Rose on top of him, albeit facing away, and lowered her undies. Reiji then dove in to taste her, holding onto her hips, while she, in turn, began to run her tongue across his length.

Reiji was confident in making her climax first, so he added in a few of his fingers to the mix, sliding them into her, as well as rubbing the small pebble atop her heat. This prompted her to gasp and cry out as she reached her limit, and was encouraged to take him into her mouth, rapidly bobbing her head up and down.

Rose's work was starting to pay off as he grit his teeth, and within seconds he released his essence into her mouth. She ended up swallowing it, enamored by its strange yet warm taste.

Still with his pants unzipped, he took off his upper clothing and laid her back on the bed, her long hair splayed across the pillow. He noticed the whip marks he gave her inside the church, and that they were no longer red, but slightly brown.

Of course, at the time, he even attached a small vibrating egg to her femininity, and made her sing while he performed on the organ. She ended up climaxing not one, but three times as a result.

The past aside, Reiji knew she was a virgin, and that he had to be easy on her. After lightly kissing the whip marks across her skin, he took hold of Rose's legs and gently spreading them apart, he teased her womanly heart of her briefly, before he slid into her.

Taking hold of the sheets with one hand, she clenched her teeth and shut her eyes. However, he leaned in to give her a reassuring kiss on the forehead, before he began to move within her at a slow yet seemingly gentle pace.

His lips then moved to the nape of her neck, making sure the right side wouldn't go neglected since he bit into the left one. She wrapped her arms around him almost tightly as she moaned his name, encouraging him to keep going.

Reiji then bit into her neck, and as he tasted her blood, he began to pick up the pace, and even used one of his hands to tease the great pearl atop her secret center. This prompted her arch her back and shuddered in delight, now getting used to his size within her.

Rose managed to run her fingers through his dark locks as she stared straight up at him, and he could only grin as his movements had become much more frantic. Clearly, it was his dominant side that was starting to take over his gentlemanly facade.

He reached for her breasts, squeezing them with relish as his fingers teased and pinched the hardened pink pebbles before him. She threw her head back, and gripped the sheets with both hands as she allowed him to worship the full orbs.

He proceeded to use his tongue to lap up her sweet nipples as he took hold of her ankles and thrusted into her a few more times, before she cried out, her limits reached as she came. Following suit, he bit his lower lip as he exploded inside of her, filling her completely until he was finished.

As he pulled out, Reiji was able to discard the remainder of his clothes, and slipped the stockings off of Rose's legs. He laid next to her, and she was able to cuddle with him, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked her.

"Yes..." was her response.

"Good, because we've got all night to savor this moment between us...but we must rest for now." he told her, before kissing her forehead.

She smiled and snuggled in his arms, willing to rest alongside him for a while, until they would resume their activities with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Annabella's decision (which was aforementioned above)!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	7. Annabella's Decision: Selecting Laito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting, everyone; now our focus shifts to Annabella!

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabella's Decision: Selecting Laito**

"So, Annabella, have you made up your mind?" Yui asked with a curious expression, after she returned to the sisters's guest room.

Annabella blushed ever so slightly as she nodded, and as she stood up, she responded with, "Yeah, I have. I've decided to go with Laito."

The shorter blonde smiled, and went to get the second eldest Winchester some clothes for the ceremony, and the brunette was then given a short-sleeved gold dress that ended at her knees and black stockings, as well as matching gold high heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second ceremony went without a hitch, and Annabella was hesitant at first when her new husband was ready to sink his teeth into her neck. However, she smiled and complied, and a 'ring' would also be carved around her ring finger.

Soon, she would be the next Winchester sibling to have become a vampire, with Catherine and Notia as the only humans remaining. Now it was time to return to his quarters to celebrate together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're just anxious to consummate our union, right?" Annabella asked as she sat on the bed, removing her high heels.

"I am...I can't believe that I married the most prettiest girl I ever met!" Laito exclaimed as he set his hat on the table, before approaching her.

He then sat next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. Just as he was about to kiss her, however, she immediately spoke, "Wait. I...I've never did this before, to be honest."

He raised an eyebrow out of curiosity, and asked, "You never had any experience like I did?"

"No...not at all. But I have watched a few movies that had such erotic moments that I couldn't help but take notes." she replied.

"Then it's about time that I'll go easy on you...I promise." he said, before giving her a gentle kiss.

Annabella was quick enough to deepen it, even going so far as to using her tongue to duel with his. However, it seemed a little awkward when she almost made him gag, but apologized for her blunders.

Laito would then break the kiss, and as he playfully pinned her to the bed with one hand taking hold of her wrists, he ran his other hand across her body, eager to see her without the dress on...or anything for that matter. He then let go of her, and started undressing her, prompting her to take notice with a small blush.

It wasn't the first time he saw her devoid of any clothing, however. When he took her to the hall of mirrors, he stripped her and engaged in some foreplay with her, which made her embarrassed, but tonight, she was much more willing.

Once he stripped her of all her clothes, as well as her stockings, Annabella let down her hair, and let it fall to mid-waist. She even decided to return the favor by undressing Laito as well, so that both were naked and sitting together.

He then had her laying on her back once again, and was able to claim her lips in another searing kiss. She ended up wrapping her arms around him, letting their tongues dance once again, before his lips went lower.

Laito peppered the valley in between her slightly large yet ample breasts with sweet kisses, before he gave her mounds the same treatment. He even teased one of her now hardened nipples with his tongue, before he went further south.

He then spread her legs so that he could examine her glistening femininity, before he curiously slid a digit into Annabella, and earned a gasp and a moan from her.

"You're so tight...I knew you were a virgin!" he exclaimed with a grin.

She held onto the sheets as he began to penetrate her with his middle finger, and at the same time, he reveled at how sexy she looked with a bright flush upon her fair skin. He smirked before leaning in to kiss at her inner thighs, prompting her to shudder as his lips came in contact with her skin, before he bit into the area with his fangs.

Annabella gasped as she threw her head back, allowing her new husband to taste her blood once again. After Laito had his share, he cleaned her inner thigh with his tongue, before he decided to move on to her womanhood.

As he began to dive in, his tongue sliding into her, she held onto his head, encouraging him to go deeper. Holding onto her legs, he savored her sweet taste, and at the same time, her moans had brought him to a state of arousal.

Annabella arched her back, and her head rocked from side to side, his actions bringing her closer to orgasm. He looked up at her and smiled, before his digits replaced his tongue.

At a more faster pace, Laito easily brought her to her second climax, and as she cried out with passion, she bucked her hips and closed her eyes. He would then taste his digits, noticing how sweet her fluids were, before he set her on all fours.

As he mounted her from behind, he asked, "May I call you 'bitch'? Or 'Annie'?"

"Annie..." she responded with a small smile.

He smiled back, and after he briefly teased her entrance with his length, he slowly entered her. She bit her lower lip, grabbing a fistful of the sheets with one hand, with her breasts pressed against the bed as he was able to claim her innocence.

"Did...Did I hurt you?" he asked with a small frown.

"Kind of...but I'm grateful that you're my first." she replied.

Laito beamed before he leaned in to kiss her deeply, holding onto her as he began his slow, gentle movements within her. He had to make sure that she was allright, and since she was getting used to him inside of her, he was immensely gladdened.

His tongue began to creep into Annabella's mouth, and she could only comply by letting her own dance with his. At the same time, his hands gave her breasts a gentle squeeze or two, making sure his actions were in sync with his thrusts.

Then, to his surprise, she took one of his hands, and dug her teeth into his wrist. "Oh..." he moaned sweetly as she tasted his blood, and was able to lower his lips down to the mark he gave her on her neck.

Kissing and gently suckling the area, Laito began to pick up the pace, and as he moved faster within her, Annabella's moans and cries became more louder and breathy. He also brought one of his hands to in between her legs, and teased at the small, fleshy pearl that adorned her precious spot.

"L-Laito!" she managed to say.

Her eyes immediately widened as she eventually came, and after a few more thrusts, he followed suit. He moaned her name as he filled her to the brim, and both of them would collapse onto the bed together.

Flipping herself over so that she was on her back once again after he pulled out, Annabella looked up at Laito with a small grin. They then shared a gentle kiss, before he nuzzled his head in between her breasts, eager to take a small nap.

"Mmm...they're so comfy..." he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Laito..." she said and smiled as she stroked his brown locks, closing her eyes as sleep began to take over them for a good while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Kanato's scenario!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	8. Annabella's Decision: Selecting Kanato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This next chapter takes place after Rose's decision, just like the previous one with Laito, Enjoy!

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Annabella's Decision: Selecting Kanato**

"So, Annabella, have you made up your mind?" Yui asked with a curious expression, after she returned to the sisters's guest room.

Annabella blushed ever so slightly as she nodded, and as she stood up, she responded with, "Yeah, I have. I've decided to go with Kanato."

The shorter blonde smiled, and went to get the second eldest Winchester some clothes for the ceremony, and the brunette was then given a short-sleeved gold dress that ended at her knees and black stockings, as well as matching gold high heels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second ceremony went without a hitch, and Annabella was hesitant at first when her new husband was ready to sink his teeth into her neck. However, she smiled and complied, and a 'ring' would also be carved around her ring finger.

Soon, she would be the next Winchester sibling to have become a vampire, with Catherine and Notia as the only humans remaining. Now it was time to return to his quarters to celebrate together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annabella smirked as she watched Kanato fidget nervously while sitting on the floor, unable to set down Daddy since he was more or less worried that he would ruin his first experience with her.

They had taken turns at dominating the relationship; for instance, he dominated her was when they were on the ferris wheel one night. He made her expose herself in front of him, and even attempted to bite at her, but she stopped him, which prompted him to cry, but she promised that she'll let him once they've wed.

"You're so cute when you're scared, you know that?" she said as she sat next to him.

"D-Don't say that!" he replied, his eyes bulging with fright and worry.

"Listen, I'll make sure our first night together will be memorable for both of us. But first...can you put down your teddy bear, whatever it's called?" she asked.

"I...I guess." he stammered, before he slowly set down Daddy.

She smiled, before leaning in to give him a sweet, soft kiss on the lips. His eyes widened at her actions, but they fluttered to a close as he melted into the kiss, taking hold of her hands and squeezing them.

To his surprise, she slyly snuck her tongue into his mouth, yet he managed to back away. She then looked at him with a frown and asked, "You never kissed like that before?"

"No...I never did." he responded, a broad blush forming on his cheeks.

"Then I'll go easy on you with the tongue dances, okay?" she said, before she kissed him again.

This time, Kanato was willing to tongue kiss her, and as their tongues dueled for the first time, he began to remove her dress. Of course, Annabella was eager enough to help him, and once she set it aside, she gasped when she noticed his lips going down to the middle of her breasts.

He managed to dive his fangs into the skin above her left breast, and she moaned sweetly as she held onto him. Once he finished tasting her blood, he was surprised at how warm the valley in between her twins felt, as he kissed the area a few times before she took charge.

Now on top, Annabella was able to undress Kanato completely, so that he was laying naked on the floor, surrounded by the stuffed animals around him. She grinned, before placing both hands around his length, and a gasp escaped his lips.

"A-Annabella...wh-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting you ready, that's what...although I have to strip myself too once we get down to business." she replied.

He bit his lower lip, and closed his eyes, bucking his hips so that she could continue her fellatio like a pro. Despite being a virgin herself, Annabella had vast knowledge of sex, and even anticipated her first experience that was yet to happen tonight.

As he grew due to the immense sensations within him, she noticed at how immensely aroused he was, before proceeding to kiss the tip of his arousal. He moaned her name as she began using her hands to stroke him with fervor, his hands running across her hair.

She then sped up her movements, and Kanato could only hold onto one of his stuffed animals with both hands as he was slowly reaching his limits. Her work was starting to pay off as he cried out, expressing into her mouth.

Annabella was able to taste him, and smiled up at him before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She began to undo the bun in her hair, letting it loose, as well as removing the yellow rose that always adorned her locks, and soon undressed herself, starting with her shoes, then her stockings, and finally her black bra and matching panties.

She then turned around and got on all fours, allowing him a view of her exquisite rear. He shuddered, and slid a few of his digits into her, prompting a small moan to escape her lips as he prepared her.

Kanato swallowed before he mounted her from behind, and began to slowly inch his way into her sweet warmth. He gasped, however, when he was fully inside her, and she almost clawed at the floor.

"S-Sorry..." he said, his eyes almost filling with tears.

"Shhh...it's allright, sweetie. Just go easy on me." she responded with an unexpected tender smile.

He smiled back, and placing both hands on her waist, began to move inside of her at a slow, yet cautious pace. He shuddered at how tight she was, even though she happened to be a virgin.

Clinging onto her for support, Kanato was able to aim his fangs at her right shoulder, and as he sunk his teeth into her skin, Annabella moaned his name. It seemed that she didn't mind him sucking her blood, even at the ceremony before she became a vampire.

One of his hands began to cup and fondle one of her breasts, and as her breathy moans began to intensify, she turned her head to kiss him sweetly. Once again, their tongues began to duel with each other, and it seemed that he was getting used to it, and his other hand ended up groping her other mound.

Kanato's movements would then quicken, and as his hands went towards her hips, Annabella was already biting her fingers in delight, sweat dripping across her skin. He held onto her as he cried out her name, unable to hold it in any longer.

She ended up reaching her limits first, a sigh of release escaping her lips. Once he followed suit, he let out a mix of whimpers and moans, before he fell onto her.

Annabella smiled and turned her head again to kiss him lightly on the lips, prompting a happy sigh from him. Kanato would then spoon her, cuddling next to her as sleep began to temporarily consume them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, is Catherine's decision!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	9. Catherine's Decision: Selecting Yuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Now our point of view shifts to Catherine; note that this takes place after Annabella has made her choice on either Laito or Kanato. Enjoy!

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Catherine's Decision: Selecting Yuma**

"Cathy, you're up!" Notia called out to her older sister.

Catherine could only fidget almost anxiously as Yui returned to the remaining Winchester sisters. "Allright, it's time for you to take your pick, concerning the Mukami brothers." the blonde vampire said with a smile.

The third eldest Winchester gulped, but took a deep breath, and finally said, "Y-Yuma."

Ayato's bride smiled, and was able to retrieve a long-sleeved, frilly red dress and matching ruby-colored pumps. After the blue-tressed girl got dressed, she took another breath, and went to attend the next ceremony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they shared their vows, he would dive into the nape of Catherine's neck, and she let out a small shriek. However, to her surprise, it didn't really hurt, but now she had been turned into a vampire, just like him.

Once he carved the 'ring' around her ring finger, he would then take her back to where he and the other Mukami brothers resided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the garden under the cool night sky, Catherine was pushed onto the blanket that covered the ground underneath her. She looked up at Yuma with bulging eyes, unable to speak due to the immense anxiety she was possessing.

"I'm not gonna put a collar around you and make you be my sow." he simply told her, his large body towering above her.

The young woman did recall being called his 'sow', and even wore a collar around her neck, and he forced her to make to make squealing sounds, almost like a pig. Despite being humiliated, she felt that she was comfortable being submissive.

"Y-You're not...?" she asked.

"Of course not; since we've already married, I have to take things slow." he replied.

He began to remove his upper clothing, and once his torso was exposed before her, Catherine's eyes widened, and a bright blush formed on her cheeks. She never knew he would be quite lean and somewhat athletic, much like all the football players from where she came from!

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-N-Nothing's wrong...I think y-y-you're...g-g-gorgeous!" she responded as she sat up.

She then ran her hands across his torso, admiring at how impressive he looked without a shirt on. Letting out a happy sigh, she rested her head on his chest, obviously believing she was on Cloud 9.

Yuma couldn't help but wrap his arms around her almost tightly, and leaned in to kiss her deeply. He then laid her back on the blanket, eager to remove her dress.

"W-Wait!" she exclaimed, but he didn't listen.

Instead, he focused on stripping her completely naked, and even removed the ribbon in her hair as well as her headband, so that she was completely exposed before his eyes. Her fair skin, shimmering thanks to the moonlight in the sky, immediately became flushed with embarrassment, and at the same time, excitement.

He began to kiss at each of her bare toes, and went further to her legs, where he bit into her inner left thigh, leaving his mark as proof that she was his bride. Then he was able to slid a finger into her femininity as his lips went upwards, reaching her stomach.

With a small smile, Yuma left a trail of tiny kisses on her belly, allowing Catherine to bite her lower lip. He then landed his lips on her medium-sized breasts, as he boldly bit at her aching pink nipples, prompting her to buck her hips.

He eventually went back down to in between her legs, and as he spread them after taking his digits out, he dove in to taste her. She gripped at the blanket with one hand, letting out a shudder as his tongue probed her entrance.

She shut her eyes as her hands dug into his brown locks, silently encouraging him to keep going. His work would soon be paying off, and Catherine moaned aloud as she came.

Yuma hungrily tasted her sweet fluids, and relished in its taste. He believed that her honey was much sweeter than sugar, and didn't stop until he finished tasting every drop.

"Now we're ready." he said.

He then removed the remainder of his clothes, and sat in front of her naked. He spread her legs once again, and leaned in to kiss her, before he began to inch his way into Catherine, until...

"Y-Yuma...i-i-it...it h-hurts!" she cried out, clenching her teeth once he filled her completely.

Placing both hands on her cheeks, he looked down at her as he kissed her forehead, and said, "I'm sorry."

She could tell from the honesty in his voice that he meant it, and smiled before resting her head on his shoulder. Yuma ended up embracing her, and would start to move inside of her at a gentle pace.

He still had to be careful not to hurt Catherine again, and to help her ease the pain, he squeezed one of her buttocks, prompting another gasp from her. She wrapped her arms around him almost tightly, encouraging him to continue.

They kissed once more, and to her surprise, their tongues began to slowly entwine. This added more fuel to the fire, and as she began to get used to him within her for the first time, he broke the kiss, and lowered his lips to her neck.

Yuma gave the area a few kisses, until he reached the valley of her breasts. With a gleam in his eyes, he bit into the area, and she cried out his name as he drank her blood while kissing her breasts.

As a result, she couldn't help but rake her nails into the skin of his wide back, and her moans were becoming more labored and more passionate. He then pinched and teased her nipples briefly, before moving in to take one into his mouth.

She threw her head back as he suckled almost hard on the pink pebble atop her mound, and at the same time, she was on the brink of losing it. His thrusts were already hard and frenzied, indicating that he, too, was ready to join her.

"Y-Y-Yuma...I-I'm..." she managed to say between breathy gasps and cries.

"Catherine...m-me too...!" he replied.

Catherine clung onto him as she screamed to the heavens, having reached her summit first. Yuma grunted a few more times before he expressed inside of her, filling her, before he held onto her, even as he pulled out.

"Um...Y-Yuma...?" she asked as she looked at him in the eye.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I-I'm...glad that I m-married you..." she said, and snuggled into his chest, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep temporarily.

He let out a small laugh, and smiled before he wrapped his arms around her whilst laying on his back, and allowed their bodies to cool under the dark blue sky. Closing his eyes, he also fell into a light sleep, though he was still eager for them to resume their activities together once they woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Ruki's scenario!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	10. Catherine's Decision: Selecting Ruki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting, as always (yeah, another long wait, but it don't matter)! Just like Yuma's scenario, this happens to take place after Annabella's decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we get to Notia's point of view!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Catherine's Decision: Selecting Ruki**

"Cathy, you're up!" Notia called out to her older sister.

Catherine could only fidget almost anxiously as Yui returned to the remaining Winchester sisters. "Allright, it's time for you to take your pick, concerning the Mukami brothers." the blonde vampire said with a smile.

The third eldest Winchester gulped, but took a deep breath, and finally said, "R-Ruki."

Ayato's bride smiled, and was able to retrieve a long-sleeved, frilly red dress and matching ruby-colored pumps. After the blue-tressed girl got dressed, she took another breath, and went to attend the next ceremony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they shared their vows, he would dive into the nape of Catherine's neck, and she let out a small shriek. However, to her surprise, it didn't really hurt, but now she had been turned into a vampire, just like him.

Once he carved the 'ring' around her ring finger, he would then take her back to where he and the other Mukami brothers resided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I-I don't know what to d-do..." Catherine said as she stood before Ruki, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No need to be frightened, my dear Catherine. I'm the only other person in this room...now please, strip for me." he replied.

A small smirk formed on his lips, as the woman before him began to unzip the back of her dress, so that it dropped to the floor. She closed her eyes and a bright blush formed on her cheeks, as she removed her pumps and kicked them aside, before removing the ribbon in her hair as well as her headband.

She had been taking his orders like a pro, being the meek and submissive young woman that she was. She was also shown to be somewhat masochistic; one night, when she cooked a meal for him, but burnt it, he took her to the tower, where he stripped her, and poured candle wax onto her skin, which frightened her at first, but ended up indulging in.

Ruki enjoyed l what he was seeing as Catherine meekly unclipped her bra and let it hit the floor, and once she was only in her undies, she covered her breasts out of embarrassment. However, he stood up and approached, and gently pulled down her hands, exposing the creamy mounds before him.

He then trailed his hands across them, indulging in how perfectly they fit in his hands, before he was able to pinch and tease her pink nubs. She threw her arms around his neck, biting down her lower lip as a mewl escaped her lips.

At the same time, he unbuckled his pants, so that his arousal was exposed in front of the shy Catherine. Sitting back onto the bed, he told her, "Lick me...taste me..."

She slowly nodded, before placing one hand on him, and stroking him very slowly. She had never performed oral sex on a man before, and her awkward expression showed.

Ruki stroked her blue hair as he allowed to run her tongue across his length, letting her take her time. At the same time, she used her other hand to slide into her panties, willing to finger herself through them.

Catherine then took him into her mouth for the first time, and since he wanted to go easy on her, he lightly tugged at her hair, groaning as he encouraged her to go deeper. She ended up complying, and he bucked his hips, so that he was almost completely inside her mouth, though he didn't want to make her gag.

She sped up, her head now bobbing up and down as he felt his limits approaching. At first, she was hesitant when she went down on him, but was very obedient and willing to do whatever he told her to, and it seemed that it made his day.

He clenched his teeth as he expressed, and she swallowed most of him, before he pulled out and the remainder hit her mouth. Luckily for her, she was able to taste the white substance on her lips, before he stood up.

"Not bad..." he said with a small grin.

Ruki then undressed in front of her, so that he stood naked before her. He also slid down her undies and set them on the floor next to her discarded clothing, before he kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers for a brief moment, until he kissed downwards, reaching her breasts.

He looked up at her with his grin growing more broader, as after admiring at how her skin retained its pale beauty, the marks from the candle wax almost gone, he began to once again cup and fondle her mounds with both hands. He enjoyed how they already filled the palms of his hands, and with a mischievous glint in his eye, he bit the skin above her right breast.

Catherine almost yelped, but moaned sweetly as her fingers dug into his hair. He then scooped her into his strong arms and brought her to the bed, so that she was laying on top of him.

"R-R-Ruki, wh-what are you d-doing?" she asked, her blush becoming more brighter.

"It's time for me to claim your innocence." he responded with a smile, his fingers probing her womanhood briefly.

"O-O-Okay..." she responded, before she sat up, and pressed the door of her femininity against his length.

Slowly, she then slowly lowered herself onto him, but grit her teeth as she felt him snap her hymen. Ruki was sure to take hold of one of her hands almost reassuringly, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

She closed her eyes and sighed into his lips, allowing their tongues to slowly duel once more as she rode him at a gentle pace. She had to be careful not to go too fast, or else she'd be in even greater pain.

His hands then reached her hips, giving them an occasional squeeze as his lips reached the nape of her neck. His fangs pierced into her skin, prompting her to hold onto him, her nails piercing into his shoulders.

"It's an honor to be your first, Catherine..." he managed to say after having his fill.

"Th-th-thank you...I-I'm so happy..." she responded.

Catherine's eyes were now brimming with tears of happiness as she moved a little faster, bouncing up and down as she looked down at him with a loving smile. Tears were now running down her cheeks, but he was able to wipe them away while smiling back.

Ruki's hands would then reach her breasts, giving them strong yet loving squeezes as he bucked his hips a little harder, noticing that her discomfort from losing her virginity had vanished. He groaned as he pinched and teased her already erect nipples, all the while anticipating his release.

Her moans and cries began to fill the room, and as she arched her back, she cried out his name as she climaxed first. It wasn't long before he came as well, her name escaping his lips as he exploded into her.

As he filled her completely, he felt Catherine collapse on top of him, her head resting on his warm chest. He smiled, and toyed with some of her hair as he gave her a gentle kiss.

Together, they fell into a brief but much-needed slumber, and it wouldn't be long before they were willing to go for another round.


	11. Notia's Decision: Selecting Azusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Welcome back! It's Notia's point of view, this time around!

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notia's Decision: Selecting Azusa**

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Notia." Yui's voice called out as she entered the guest bedroom.

"No problem, Miss Yui." Notia replied, then laid on her stomach as she added, "You know...my sisters and I have always thought creatures such as vampires and werewolves were just urban legends, but when we came across you guys, I knew they were real all this time."

"Say...you used to be a human, did you?" she asked.

The vampire was taken by surprise at her words, and responded with a faint giggle, "Let's just say that I happened to possess Cordelia's heart; that's why I ended up becoming a vampire and marrying Ayato."

"You...You do?" the human replied, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, of course. So, tell me...did you decide on who to devote yourself to for the rest of your life as a vampire?" Yui asked.

Notia scratched her head for a brief moment, before she immediately replied with, "Yeah, I have. I'm going with Azusa."

And so, the vampire was able to hand the youngest Winchester a long-sleeved, Lolita-esque green dress with white frills, as well as a pair of matching pumps. Once the blonde human got dressed, she was escorted to her future husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they shared their vows, Notia bit her lower lip as her newfound lover and husband sunk his teeth into the neck. When he also carved a ring around her ring finger, she couldn't help but take his hand, and nibble at his fingers.

She giggled sweetly, before leaning in to kiss him almost passionately. He would then bring her to his siblings's home, so that they would consummate their union together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pinning her against the wall, Azusa claimed Notia's lips in another kiss as he used a knife to cut open her dress. She yelped as the blade cut through the center of the garment, and once it was cut in half, it hit the floor, allowing her to blush as she covered herself, despite wearing a pink bra and matching panties.

"D-Don't look at me like that..." she said, a bright blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I'm not staring at you, Notia; in fact, I think you're so cute when you're in your underwear." he replied as he removed her pumps.

"I am...?" she asked.

He could only nod his head 'yes', and it wasn't long before he leaned in to kiss her once more, but this time, he snaked his tongue into her mouth, prompting her to almost gag.

Breaking the kiss, Notia said with angry eyes, "Don't go so fast, you almost stuck your tongue down my throat!"

"Did I...?" he responded, before taking her hands in his as he added, "Sorry."

"Just go slow, okay?" she told him.

Azusa nodded, before he locked lips with hers, and this time, he was able to slide his tongue into her mouth once again, but at a slow pace. She could only follow suit, and let hers dance with his for the first time.

One of his hands boldly went into her bra, gently cupping and squeezing one of her small yet lovely breasts, prompting a gasp to escape her lips. He smiled at her, before he let down her long locks, freeing it from its usual braid as it cascaded down her waist.

Notia cooed at his actions, and nearly squealed when he unclipped her bra and let it land to the floor, next to her ripped dress. Azusa then fondled both her breasts with both hands, all the while his fingers pinched and teased her hardened nipples as he earned mewls of delight from the blonde.

His lips would finally reach her breasts, where he gently bit at the rosy tips briefly, before his fangs sunk into the skin below her left breast. Her hands gripped at his blue hair, allowing him to feast on her blood, until he was satiated and went lower.

Azusa pulled down her panties with both hands on either side, and as he set them aside, he could only marvel at how wet she was, before spreading her legs with a hungry glint in his eyes. As he sunk his tongue into her, Notia moaned his name as her grip on his head began to tighten, encouraging him to keep going through her little moans and cries.

At the same time, one of his hands reached the small pebble that was atop her femininity, and when one of his digits massaged it ever so slowly, she threw her head back and cried out his name. A small smile crept onto his features as he continued his ministrations, until he replaced his tongue with his fingers.

"You're really tight, aren't you? You don't happen to be a virgin, right?" he asked.

"Yeah...yeah, I am one. I'm too excited to be your first!" she replied, managing a small smile.

"So am I." Azusa said, before his digits sunk further and deeper into her womanhood.

His actions would eventually pay off as Notia let out another squeal upon reaching her first climax, and he greedily lapped up her sweet honey, almost like a kid eager to eat his Halloween candy. He then marvelled at how flushed and beautiful her skin looked, and he eventually undressed himself, so that he stood naked before her as he put the knife down.

She gasped at how slender yet handsome he looked, despite the bandages that he worn due to the cuts and wounds he made on his body. Leaning in to kiss her again, he wrapped his arms around her slender body, until he broke the kiss and turned her around.

"Aren't you gonna take me to bed?" she asked.

"Yes, but only after I take you." he replied.

Notia nodded as she faced the wall, her small rear exposed to him in all its beauty. Azusa then mounted her from behind, and teased her entrance briefly until he slid himself into her almost completely.

"Ow!" she suddenly cried out, her eyes widening in slight pain.

"Notia..." was all he could say as he embraced her from behind, kissing her left ear.

She noticed at how surprisingly gentle he was with her, and smiled back, before she said, "Just go a little slower, okay?"

He nodded before he began moving inside of her at a steady pace, and at the same time, his lips reached her neck, gently sucking the area. Her hands nearly clawed at the wall, her moans becoming more audible.

To her surprise, Azusa took one of her hands, and bit into her wrist, prompting her to gasp as he once again tasted her delicious blood. It wasn't long before he let go, and his lips claimed hers in another kiss.

His hands reached her breasts, squeezing them as well as pinching her nipples, allowing another moan to escape her lips. His tongue also dueled with hers, deepening their kiss further as he began to pick up the pace.

Notia's fingernails scraped at the wall, and she closed her eyes as his hands went to her hips, fondling her buttocks with fervor as he went deeper into her. Eventually, Azusa leaned on her for support as he wrapped his arms around her, his limits silently approaching.

A few more thrusts, and he clenched his teeth as he expressed inside of her, and she, too, followed suit. Filling her completely, he groaned ever so slightly as he pulled out, and clung to her like static.

After recuperating, Notia was able to pick up the knife, and was able to give him a cut on his chest. "There, that's your mark of being mine. I name it, 'Notia'." she said with an impish grin.

"So, we're even." he replied.

She just giggled, and he brought her to bed, where they were able to continue their lovemaking after some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Kou's scenario!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	12. Notia's Decision: Selecting Kou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for waiting! By the way, this one also takes place after Catherine chose who she wanted to marry.

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notia's Decision: Selecting Kou**

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Notia." Yui's voice called out as she entered the guest bedroom.

"No problem, Miss Yui." Notia replied, then laid on her stomach as she added, "You know...my sisters and I have always thought creatures such as vampires and werewolves were just urban legends, but when we came across you guys, I knew they were real all this time."

"Say...you used to be a human, did you?" she asked.

The vampire was taken by surprise at her words, and responded with a faint giggle, "Let's just say that I happened to possess Cordelia's heart; that's why I ended up becoming a vampire and marrying Ayato."

"You...You do?" the human replied, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, of course. So, tell me...did you decide on who to devote yourself to for the rest of your life as a vampire?" Yui asked.

Notia scratched her head for a brief moment, before she immediately replied with, "Yeah, I have. I'm going with Kou."

And so, the vampire was able to hand the youngest Winchester a long-sleeved, Lolita-esque green dress with white frills, as well as a pair of matching pumps. Once the blonde human got dressed, she was escorted to her future husband.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they shared their vows, Notia bit her lower lip as her newfound lover and husband sunk his teeth into the neck. When he also carved a ring around her ring finger, she couldn't help but take his hand, and nibble at his fingers.

She giggled sweetly, before leaning in to kiss him almost passionately. He would then bring her to his siblings's home, so that they would consummate their union together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he closed the door behind them after they entered his bedroom, Kou pulled Notia into his arms, and as his lips locked with hers, she managed to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. The pair then reached his bed, where she hit the bed, laying on her back with him on top.

"I remembered when you tied me to the bed, and then you used a feather and even vibrating object on my breasts and on my...genitals." she told him. "And I even remembered wearing a blindfold, too." she added.

Indeed, during one night at the Sakamaki residence, she had her hands and feet bound while lying on the bed in her guest bedroom, wearing nothing but a blindfold. He teased her by tickling parts of her body with a feather, before proceeding to give her womanhood the same treatment, but he then managed to use a vibrator to tease her.

"I always thought you were cute wearing just a blindfold." he replied.

"You're weird! And yet...I'm really glad that I kept my promise." she said.

Kou smiled, and proceeded to remove her dress and shoes, as well as undoing the braid in her hair. Notia simply blushed, and was able to remove his upper clothing, all the while nibbling at his left ear.

Surprised by her actions, he ran his hands across her body, until he ended at her breasts. He was able to squeeze them strongly but gently, prompting a gasp to exit her lips, and it wasn't long before he unclipped her bra, exposing the small mounds in front of him.

Notia threw her head back and shuddered as he leaned in to lick and bite at her slowly hardening nipples, and he kissed at the side of her right breast, before he bit into the skin. At the same time, Kou had already unbuckled his pants, and after he had his fill of her blood, he sat up, and the look on her face was priceless.

She covered her face in embarrassment, refusing to lower them, but he said to her, "Don't be such a scaredy cat, Nottie."

Shaking her head, she could only comply and put down her hands, revealing her already blushing face to him. As she bit her lower lip, she stammered, "I-I don't know...I don't know anything about giving oral sex..."

Taking advantage of her cowardice, he said, "Don't worry, I can help you."

He gently took her hands in his, and placed them onto his already hardened length. She looked up at him briefly, before her gaze focused on her hands, slowly and nervously stroking him.

"There you go...nice and easy." he told her with a smile.

Notia simply managed a weak smile, nodding her agreement as her hands begin to move a little faster. When she finally laid on her stomach, she looked up at him briefly before proceeding to run her tongue across his masculinity.

Kou moaned lightly as he stroked her hair, enjoying at the progress she was making. She then went further, taking him into her mouth, and his grip on her hair began to tighten.

Speeding up ever so slightly, she kept going, and he groaned as he bucked his hips. Thanks to her efforts, as she was getting used to giving him a fellatio for the first time, his urge to climax was inevitable.

Kou gasped as he exploded into her mouth, and Notia was willing to swallow his essence. She then kissed the tip of his length, and asked, "Was I good?"

"Mmm...yeah." he replied, before he removed the remainder of his clothing and laying her back on the bed.

He spread her legs apart almost gently, and after he slid off her undies, he teased her womanhood for a moment. Finally, he was able to enter her, until he noticed her gripping the pillows with both hands, noticeably in pain.

"You okay, babe?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Yeah...I think so." she replied, before claiming his lips in another kiss.

Kou's eyes fluttered to a close as he kissed her back, and to her surprise, as he began to slowly move within her, he slid his tongue into her mouth. Notia's eyes widened a bit, but had to make sure she wouldn't gag by having hers slowly dance with his.

Wrapping her arms around him, she held onto him as she moaned into his lips. He had to be careful not to hurt her again, and his hands were able to squeeze and cup her breasts, and the fire inside of her started to intensify.

Breaking the kiss, Kou pressed his lips against her right shoulder, and sunk his teeth into her skin. As he tasted her, Notia threw her head back, her moans beginning to grow more audible and more passionate.

Her fingernails were able to dig into the skin of his back, and he was able to let out a muffled moan while indulging in her warm blood. He then kissed her once again, so that he could let her taste her own blood and revel in it.

Kou would eventually move at a slightly faster pace, taking hold of her legs with both hands. At the same time, Notia clawed at the pillows and sheets with one hand, while squeezing one of her breasts with the other as she arched her back.

"Kou...it feels so good...ooh!" she managed to say between shrill gasps and cries.

"Oh, Nottie..." he gasped.

She was able to place her legs around his waist, prompting the penetration to grow deeper with every second. She held onto him as he grunted, his climax on the rise due to the immense passion.

Notia threw her head back and bucked her hips, crying out in ecstasy as both she and Kou came at the same time. He moaned her name as he expressed into her, filling her to the rim with his essence.

He then fell onto her, and as he raised his head to look at her, he managed a small smile, before kissing her on the forehead. Holding him close, she smiled as she happily dosed off to a temporary rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, a bonus chapter featuring Yui and Ayato, and finally, the varying epilogues!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	13. Yui and Ayato: Unrelenting Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Due to a request in a review, this chapter will focus on Yui and Ayato's intimacy together, after the Winchester girls have wed. Enjoy!

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yui and Ayato: Unrelenting Tension**

With the guest room empty, as the Winchester siblings had married their future husbands, Yui smiled to herself. She knew the plan worked out well for the four sisters, and in spite of their rowdy behavior towards the sisters, they vowed to be as protective and gentlemanly (although they did maintain a few of their do-S characteristics) as they could with Rose, Annabella, Catherine and Notia.

As she entered her bedroom, which also happened to be Ayato's, she was greeted by an unexpected surprise. He was laying on the bed, shirtless, and was more than eager to cavort with her.

"Ayato...you're so unexpected, do you know that? Whenever I return to our room, you're just willing to have a little fun with me." she said as she giggled up a storm.

"Is that so? Then, come on over, baby." he replied.

Yui smiled before she undressed in front of him, so that she was clad in only her bra and panties. Although he frequently called her Breastless, her breasts seemed to have grown a wee bit, but not on the same level as Notia's.

She playfully teased him as she almost pulled down her undies, and he licked his lips in anticipation when she approached him. As she got into bed with him, she straddled him and spoke.

"I think that the Winchester sisters would be good wives and hopefully, even better moms in the future, don't you think?" she asked.

"But what about you and me?" he replied.

"Well, we're probably still in school, so can it wait until we graduate?" she said.

"If you say so." he responded, before he leaned in to kiss her sweetly.

She smiled as she returned the kiss, running her fingers through Ayato's red locks. Boldly sneaking her tongue into his mouth, she was surprised at how he was able to let his dance with hers, their pink muscles colliding together.

When he broke the kiss, he took one of her hands in his, and nibbled at her fingertips, allowing a gasp to escape her lips. He looked up at Yui with a glint in his eye, before he unclipped her bra from the back.

"Ayato!" she said with a playful pout, "You're just so randy, aren't you?"

"So are you." he replied.

She hardly had the time to laugh with him when he removed his pants, so that his boxers, and his growing arousal, were in full view of the blonde vampire. One of her hands slyly snuck into his boxers, prompting a low groan to escape his lips.

At the same time, he was able to have one of his dive into her panties, and as he began to finger her with his digits, she threw her head back and moaned sweetly. Ayato grinned at her reaction, while at the same time, enjoying her ministrations.

Yui then removed her undies, so that she was sitting on the bed, naked before him. He smirked, and it wasn't long before he followed suit, so that things were even between them.

Ayato then had her laying back on the bed, her legs spread as wide as they could, and he couldn't help but marvel at her glistening femininity before he dove in. She threw her head back and cried out, overwhelmed by the immense sensations that rocked her body as his tongue delved deep into her.

He grinned, eager to make his wife climax, and it wasn't long before she arched her back, his name escaping her lips like a sweet melody. Greedily lapping up her sweet honey, he sat up, and took her into his arms.

An already excited Yui was able to tease her entrance with his length, and as she lowered herself onto him, she wrapped her arms around him. She gazed straight into his lust-filled eyes as she rode him with immense passion, letting his hands run across the skin of her back.

"You're always so tight, Yui..." he whispered in her ear.

She smiled, before claiming his lips in another passionate kiss. Once again, they let their tongues dance with each other, all the while his hands reached her buttocks, squeezing it with relish.

Breaking the kiss, Ayato lowered his lips down to the nape of her neck, where he sunk his teeth into the skin. Yui threw her head back, moaning sweetly as she allowed him to taste her always delicious blood.

One of his hands would then move to her left breast, his fingers pinching and teasing the already hardened nipple atop. Somehow, she managed to lean in and aim for his neck, and her fangs soon penetrated the area.

He groaned softly as he allowed her to take charge, delighting in how much of a minx she was. His movements would then start becoming a little more faster, and she would eventually wrap her legs around his waist.

Yui's labored moans and cries became more intense as he went harder on her, her limits slowly approaching with every move he made on her. Her nails also dug into his back, and she silently encouraged him to go deeper into her.

Ayato clenched his teeth as he reached his climax, spilling himself inside of her. She would also follow suit, crying out his name in delight as she came as well.

As he held onto her, he pulled out, and kissed her full on the lips sweetly. He then broke the kiss, before he said to her, "I love you."

"I love you too." she responded with a smile.

The wedded lovers would then spend their afterglow in each others's arms, often reflecting on their wedding night. The next day, it would soon be the beginning of a new life for the Winchester sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will come to a conclusion with the epilogues, so be sure to keep your fingers crossed!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


	14. Epilogue(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is it: the varying epilogues which showcase the events after the weddings for the Winchester sisters and the men they chose to wed.
> 
> Yes, the slashes indicate whoever they wed.

**The Four Maidens**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so, the Winchester sisters - Rose, Annabella, Catherine and Notia - have become vampires, but were able to send a letter to their family regarding their transformation and their new life with their husbands. When their parents received it, it read as follows:

"Dear Mum and Dad,

This might shock you, but our trip to Japan has turned into something very unprecedented: we are now brides to a group of young male vampires, all who had anticipated our presence!

I was the first to wed, and I had managed to select Shuu/Reiji/Subaru Sakamaki. Then Annabella was next, choosing Kanato/Laito Sakamaki, and Catherine was able to marry Ruki/Yuma Mukami, and finally, Notia wed Kou/Azusa Mukami.

If you are willing to visit us, then we will be happy to oblige, although we vampires tend to stay indoors whenever the sun is out. I hope you look forward to more letters from us in the future!

Sincerely,

Rose Winchester-Sakamaki"

Their parents were indeed shocked at first, but were gladdened that their daughters had found perfect husbands. True to their word, they would also send letters to the four sisters, to check up on them whenever they want.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If Rose selected Shuu...**

"So, are we going to watch this movie in particular, tonight?" Rose asked with a questioning look.

"This one." Shuu responded, opening the DVD case to Ringu.

"To be honest, I never watched Japanese horror films before, but Notia has. Her favorite film has got to be Sweet Home." she said.

"Really?" he replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

It had been a few days after their wedding, and the eldest Sakamaki was seemingly content with the eldest Winchester as his wife. She'd usually sit and listen to him playing the violin, and during the nighttime, they'd have baths together, and she'd cuddle in his arms, hearing his heartbeat.

Tonight, however, was a little different, as Shuu convinced Rose to watch a couple of horror movies together. She was basically a novice when it came to horror movies, since the only ones she ever watched were A Nightmare on Elm Street and Halloween.

Once the Ringu movie was on, he sat back, with her in his lap. When the movie reached Sadako's first appearance, where she was crawling out of the well, this prompted the brunette vampire to almost flinch.

"Who's...Who's that odd-looking girl with the stringy hair?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"It's Sadako; she's been the Ringu series's antagonist since the first film's release." he replied.

"Oh...okay. She's quite creepy, don't you think?" she said.

As Sadako exited the television, and claimed her next victim, the ex-husband of Reiko Asakawa, Rose suddenly covered her eyes and yelped in shock. However, Shuu was able to notice her freak-out, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shuu...?" she asked, gazing at him with brown eyes glimmering in fright.

"You don't have to be scared, Rose. I'm always at your side." he replied.

He would then lock lips with hers in a gentle kiss, and once he broke it, he added, "I love you."

The brunette smiled back, and snuggled in his embrace as the movie progressed to the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If Rose selected Reiji...**

It was a new morning, and as Reiji slowly opened his eyes, he discovered to see that Rose was laying in his arms. He smiled, and stroked her brown locks, before proceeding to kiss her on the forehead.

As her eyes began to open, he said with a small smile, "Good morning, Rose. Did you sleep well?"

She noticed him gazing down at her with an unusually gentle gaze, and stretched ever so slightly before she responded with, "Yes, I did."

The second Sakamaki was able to retain his smile as he spoke, "I quite remember the time that I spiked your tea, and made you go to the bathroom. I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened as she asked, "You are?"

"Of course, I am. And since we're already wed, I won't spike your tea anymore." he replied.

"You promise?" she said.

"I promise." he responded.

Rose smiled before she cuddled into his chest, but Reiji would end up asking, "Would you like to have breakfast together?"

She looked up at him with a warm smile, and replied, "Of course, I would. Thank you. And Reiji...I love you."

He smiled back, and kissed at one of her fingers, which had the 'ring' mark around it, before he playfully bit at it, prompting a gasp to escape her lips. The two would then get out of bed and get dressed, and as they had breakfast, he made sure not to spike her tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If Rose selected Subaru...**

Rose giggled as Subaru blushed; the two were having an ice cream sundae together outside at night. Apparently, he was embarrassed by the idea of having her feed him bits of the vanilla ice cream.

Several days had passed since their wedding, and it seemed that the brunette was often taking advantage of his flustered attitude by teasing him. Regardless, they still cared about each other.

"Must you really want to make a fool out of me?" he asked.

"No, I'm not; I just wanted to see if I can feed you some ice cream from the sundae. I know I'm not force-feeding you or anything..." she replied.

She used the spoon to take a spoonful of the ice cream, and said with a smile, "Say 'aah'."

Subaru sighed, and said exactly what she commanded him to say. As he opened his mouth, she slowly put the spoon in his mouth, so that he could eat the ice cream.

He then swallowed the sweet treat, and Rose beamed before leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. "Rose...I..." he managed to say, but his blush began to intensify.

"Yes...?" she asked.

"I'm...I'm glad I married you. It seems like you're the only woman that I'll ever care for, even if we got to a rocky start." he replied.

"Me too." she said, before she locked lips with his for a brief period. "I really love you so much." she added.

Subaru smiled almost faintly, and nodded his approval. And so, the married couple continued eating and chatting together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If Annabella selected Kanato...**

"I'm not one for picnics...but what the hell." Annabella said once she and Kanato sat onto the blanket.

He nodded; it was a few days after their consummation, and judging from their interactions together, it seemed that the brown-haired vampire was often in charge of the relationship. However, he was able to sometimes take the lead, which often surprised the headstrong beauty.

As he managed to spread some jam onto the piece of bread, she noticed at how nervous he seemed to be. "What's up?" she asked.

"It's...It's nothing. I was just thinking about the previous nights we had together as husband and wife, and I just realized, that I'm starting to get used to being a bit of a do-M." he replied.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..." he replied.

She grinned, and was able to surprise by taking the piece of bread from his hand. As she took a bite out of it, she was able to present it to him, encouraging him to eat it.

Kanato silently nodded, and as he ate the jelly-covered slice, he kept his gaze towards her. However, once he finished eating, she playfully pinned him to the ground, gently holding his wrists.

"A-Annabella...!" he gasped.

"I love you, Kanato. You are definitely a good husband." she said, her grin becoming more mischievous.

"Me too..." he replied, before they shared a gentle yet passionate kiss. Helping him sit up, they were able to resume their picnic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If Annabella selected Laito...**

"Ugh...I don't feel so hot..." Annabella managed to say.

It was seven weeks after her marriage to Laito, and this morning, she awoke with the urge to vomit into a toilet. She didn't know why she was acting so strange, and often blamed her symptoms on eating too much.

Annabella would then come across Yui in the kitchen, who was making breakfast for her and Ayato. "Morning, Yui." she called out.

"Good morning, Annabella! Did you sleep well?" the blonde vampire asked.

"In a way, yes, and in a way, no. When I woke up, I went to the bathroom and puked." the brunette replied.

"That's what we like to call 'morning sickness'; it always happens in pregnant women any time of the day." Yui said.

"M-Morning sickness?!" Annabella asked, her eyes widening in confusion.

She then ran out of the kitchen, returning to her and Laito's bedroom. As she sat on the edge of the bed, she noticed him awakening as he stretched.

"Good morning." she told him.

"Good morning to you, too, Annie." he replied with a smile, which quickly faded as he added, "You don't look so good..."

"Yeah...I puked in the toilet, and Yui explained to me that it's morning sickness." she said.

Then suddenly, it hit Annabella: she was pregnant! "Laito...I know this may sound strange, but...but during one of our nightly trysts, we ended up conceiving a baby!" she exclaimed. "I guess this is why I had the urge to vomit this morning!"

"Really?!" he beamed before wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I'm so excited, Annie...so, what will the gender be for our firstborn?" he asked.

"You just never know." she replied.

Laito smiled, and as he nuzzled his nose against her skin, he said to her softly, "I love you so much, Annie..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If Catherine selected Ruki...**

Catherine's eyes opened slowly as she found herself in bed, but she knew she wasn't alone. She soon discovered that she was laying on top of Ruki, who was sleeping peacefully.

She smiled before she kissed him on the cheek, anticipating his reaction. Indeed, he awoke, and smiled back as he stroked her blue locks.

"Good morning, Catherine." he said.

"G-G-Good morning, R-Ruki..." she replied.

Wrapping his arms around her, Ruki held her close as he pressed his lips against hers. The two would share a tender kiss together, without any tongue involved, until he broke it.

As he sat up, getting ready to dress himself, Catherine suddenly frowned, and it wasn't long before she clung to him from behind. Aside from noticing the two scars on both sides of his back, she nevertheless nuzzled her cheek against his skin.

"P-Please don't go..." she managed to say.

He would then turn his head to notice her still holding on to him, and as he took one of her hands in his, he squeezed it almost strongly. "Why don't you want me to leave?" he asked.

"I-I want you to stay here w-w-with me." she replied, her frown transforming into a gentle smile. "D-D-Do you mind if w-we spend some time bathing together before b-b-breakfast...?" she finally asked.

Ruki smiled back, and turned to face her as he took her in his arms. "Of course." he replied.

Catherine simply beamed before wrapping her arms around his neck, and said as she closed her eyes, "I-I love y-you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If Catherine selected Yuma...**

"S-S-Sorry I'm late..." Catherine managed to say after she caught up with Yuma.

It was a week after they wed each other, and to her surprise, she discovered that underneath his brash attitude, he also happened to be rather gentle with her. He even blushed most of the time every time she complimented on how handsome he was.

Tonight, Yuma was able to light a bonfire outside, and had been waiting for Catherine to show up. As promised, she not only arrived, but also brought what appeared to be sugar cookies.

"Th-This bonfire is s-s-so pretty..." she said as she stared into the flames.

"Yeah..." he replied as he bit into a sugar cookie.

She then turned to look at him and ask, "Y-Yuma...d-do you like the sugar c-c-cookies I made?"

After he swallowed the cookie down, he replied, "I do...thanks for making them."

She beamed as she snuggled next to him, prompting him to blush as he managed to say, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I-I-I can't he-help it..." she replied as she closed her eyes.

He sighed as he allowed her to cuddle close to him, and said while maintaining his flush, "I love you...Catherine."

The blue-haired vampire sighed happily as she squeezed one of his hands, savoring the quiet, peaceful atmosphere around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If Notia selected Kou...**

"But I never bathed with men before!" Notia said with a pout.

"Oh, don't be so scared." Kou replied with a chuckle.

Both had awoken the morning after their wedding to have a little interaction together, before he decided to take a bath. Surprisingly, he even convinced her to join him, which made her flinch at the thought of it.

Notia bit her lower lip as she immediately stepped into the bath with him, her body trembling a bit at how warm the water was. She then gasped as he reached for her, taking her into his arms so that her her back was pressed against Kou's chest.

"Hey...the water doesn't seem too bad. But I'm still a little nervous that I'm taking a bath with my husband for the first time." she said.

"Aw, you don't have to be. I want you to be happy and content that we're the only ones in the bathroom." he cooed.

A small smile began to appear on the blonde vampire's face, and as she nodded, she said, "Okay...I understand."

The wedded lovers would then take turns washing each other, but when it came to washing her breasts, she almost gasped. He looked up at her and asked, "Is there something wrong, Nottie?"

"Um...n-nothing's wrong. But..." she said, before she trailed off.

"But what?" he responded, his usual smile turning into a frown.

"But...I actually liked that. In fact..." she replied, before she turned to face him, and kissed him full on the lips. "I love you." she finally added.

This clearly surprised him at first, but he ended up obliging as he deepened the kiss further. It would eventually lead to an unexpected tryst in the bathroom, and after that, they would dress and head for breakfast with Catherine and the other Mukami brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**If Notia selected Azusa...**

As Notia began to rub the sleep out of her blue eyes whilst yawning, she discovered that not only was she laying on her side, but that someone was embracing her from behind. Then she realized that Azusa was spooning her, still fast asleep.

With a mischievous grin, she turned her head to meet his, and kissed him full on the lips. The passionate kiss was enough to awaken him, and his eyes slightly widened at her actions.

"Notia...?" he asked.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed.

"Mm...good morning, Notia..." he responded.

Notia ran her fingers across the cut across her bellybutton, and her smile grew more brighter and bigger. She also turned around to place her hand on the cut on Azusa's chest, the one she gave him and named after herself.

"Was it any good for you last night?" she asked.

He chuckled, and kissed her sweetly, and once he broke the kiss, he replied, "Yes. Simply put, you were amazing to begin with."

"You weren't so bad, yourself, either." she said.

Just as she was about to get out of bed, he clung to her like static, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I love you, Notia...don't ever leave me." he said with a small smile.

She smiled back, and snuggled into his arms once again, enjoying his warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to everyone that read this fanfic! Coming soon, I'll be doing a bonus chapter to the King and Queen of the Sea fanfic. It'll feature Kisumi, and it's pretty much like all the other scenarios presented in K&QotS: back story, dating, and finally some lovemaking.
> 
> With that said, I'll catch you later!
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy

**Author's Note:**

> With that said, the story will continue with the next chapter focusing on each of the four sisters's interactions with their supposed suitors, which ends with the four sisters, making a choice on who to wed, and the next few chapters (two for Annabella, Catherine and Notia, and three for Rose) will focus on each of the four sisters with the suitor of their choice, and that's when the rating will change.
> 
> I hope a did a decent job with this series...if you point out any errors or inconsistencies, I'll correct them as soon as I can.
> 
> With love for my fans,
> 
> Chrissy


End file.
